Crono Twist
by Twilight Hazard
Summary: A broken part in a teleporter reacts with a pendant, and our 6 heroes suddenly exist in the wrong time periods!


The Year Is 1000 A

**Chapter 1: Life As We Know it**

The Year Is 1000 A.D., Doves Fly High in the Sky above Leene Square. The Millennial Fair, Celebrating One Thousand Years Of Peace After The War Against Magus. Somewhere in The Distance, Leene's Bell Tolls. Everyone is Having A Great Time, But One Boy Has Slept in…

**??**: Crono…Crono…Crono! Wake Up!

A Disheveled Lump Of Green Pajamas And Red Hair Rolls Out Of Bed And Lands With A Thud On The Floor. He Gets Up, Rubbing His Head.

**Crono's Mom**: Come On, Get Up Sleepyhead!

**Crono**: Wha? i'm Up, i'm Up!

**Crono's Mom**: Well Get Dressed!

She Opens The Curtains, Allowing Light To Stream into The Room And Causing Crono To Blink His Eyes in The Sudden Glare.

**Crono's Mom**: Ah, Leene's Bell Makes Such Beautiful Music, Doesn't it… Crono? Crono!

**Crono**: (Rubbing Eyes) Wha?

**Crono's Mom**: 'Sigh' What Am i Going To Do With You? You Were So Excited About The Fair That You Couldn't Sleep, Weren't You?

**Crono**: (Yawns) I guess so, but i'll never get there if i don't Change First!

**Crono's Mom**: Oh, Right, Sorry…

After His Mom Leaves, Crono Stretches And Takes Off His Pajamas, Revealing That He Was Wearing His Clothes Underneath, He then Grabs His Sword And Runs Down Stairs.

**Crono**: Mom, Can i Have My Allowance?

**Crono's Mom**: Ok Dear, Here You Go. Oh, And Bye The Way, That inventor Friend Of Yours, Um…

**Crono**: Lucca, Mom

**Crono's Mom**: Oh Right, Anyway, Remember That She invited You To See Her New invention!

Crono Leaves The House And Makes His Way To The Fairground. Leene Square is currently a Buzzing Hive of Activities, Races, and And Games.

**Crono:** First Things First, To Get Some Silver Points!

The Exchange Booth Stands Out Among The Blue and indigo Tents Due To The Fact That it is A Bizarre Yellow And Green Combination

**Vendor: **Welcome To The Exchange Booth, Which Amount Would You Like?

**Crono: **Hmm, I Guess i'll Take The 30 Silver Points.

**Vendor: **Very Well, That Will Be 300g.

**Crono:** OK, Here You Go.

Crono Goes into The Next Area Of The Fair And is Looking Around For Something To Spend His Silver Points On.

**Crono: **Now, What Should i Do Next?

THUD

**Girl: **Oh i'm So Sorry!

**Crono:** No, i'm Fine, Are You Hurt?

**Girl: **No, i'm Fine too, By The Way, My Name's Umm…Umm…Oh Yeah, Marle!

Before Crono Has Time To Wonder Who in The World Forgets Their Own Name, A Little Girl Walks Up And Tells Them That Lucca's invention Is Finished.

**Marle: **Who's Lucca?

**Crono: **This inventor i Know, By The Way, is This Pendant Yours?

**Marle:** Why, Yes Thank You! it Has A Lot Of Sentimental Value!

They Walk Through The Fair After Buying Some Candy And Finally Arrive At The Testing Ground Where Lucca And Her Father, Taban, Have Built An Astounding Contraption That Appeared To Be Two Platforms Joined By An Arch Pulsing With Electricity.

**Taban: **Ladies And Gentlemen, Boys And Girls, Reporters And…Oh! Crono! Over Here! Help Lucca And Me With Something!

**Crono: **On My Way! Hey Lucca, How Can i Help?

**Lucca: **Hold This…

**Crono: **What? Oh, Well, OK?

**Marle:** Hello. Hello?

**Lucca:** …

**Marle: **What's Wrong With Her?

**Crono: **Oh, She's Always Like This When She's Concentrating.

**Lucca: **OK Dad, it's Ready!

**Taban: **Gotcha Dear, Now Who Wants To Try The Teleporter?

**Marle: **Teleporter? Sounds Fun!

**Lucca: **Hey Crono, Where'd You Pick Up A Cutie Like Her?

**Crono: **Oh, You Know, i Just Kinda Bumped into Her When i Got Here…

**Lucca: **Of Course You Did. Now, i Believe You Wanted To Use The Telepods?

**Marle: **Yes, Please.

**Lucca: **if You'll Just Stand in This One…

Marle Steps Into The Left Telepod While Taban And Lucca power Up The Machine.

**Lucca: **Ready?

**Marle: **Ready!

**Taban: **Ready!

**Lucca: **Power On, Turbines On, Stabilizer, Oh Crud.

**Taban: **What is it Lucca?

**Lucca: **The Stabilizer's missing!

**Taban: **What? Then We Can't Use The Machine!

**Marle: **What?!

**Innocent Bystander: **is This it?

The innocent Bystander, Who For No Particular Reason We Shall Call Chuck, Hands Lucca A Large, Very Stabilizer-like Piece Of Metal.

**Lucca: **Hmm, Must Have Gotten A Little Scuffed When it Fell Out, But it Should Still Work Fine.

Lucca Activates The Telepod And Strangely Enough, As Marle's Pendant Starts Glowing in Conjunction With The Stabilizer, An Eerie Blue Glow Slowly Suffuses The Air.

Everything Goes Black.

_**Life is A Story. Our Reality is A collection Of Millions of Stories Bonded Together To Make What is Called A Timeline. But, As With Every Story, With A Few Minor Changes, The Story Woven Out Of The Threads That Make Up Our Lives Can Be Drastically Altered. Every Story Can Be Told Differently, And That Story, in Turn, Will Affect All Other Stories.**_-Melchior, Guru Of Life, Zeal Kingdom 12,000 B.C.


End file.
